Battle theme
Most Final Fantasy titles in the series have a regular battle theme, most often affiliated with a generic random battle encounter. A recurring feature in the earlier titles is that each battle theme starts almost identically, with the same two measures of eighth notes repeated in the bass clef twice before the main melody of the piece joins it in the treble clef in its third measure. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The normal battle theme of the first ''Final Fantasy is "Battle Scene". In the original Famicom release, this battle theme is played in both random encounters and boss battles. In subsequent releases, this is only played during random encounters. A remixed version can also be heard in Dissidia Final Fantasy, with the exclusion of the recurring motif. The theme is also found on the Square Enix Battle Tracks V.1 album. ''Final Fantasy II ''Final Fantasy II's battle theme is called "Battle Scene 1." A remixed version can also be heard in Dissidia Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy III Once again the battle theme is titled "Battle 1". This theme was remixed by The Black Mages on their second album, and the track is called "The Rocking Ground". This version was performed live on the ''More Friends - Music from Final Fantasy concert recording album. A remix of this theme appears in Dissidia 012: Final Fantasy. "Battle 1" is also part of the "Following the Wind" track on the Final Fantasy III: Eternal Legend of the Wind album. ''Final Fantasy IV ''Final Fantasy IV's battle theme is known as "Battle 1". A remix of this theme appears in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. "Battle 1" is also part of the battle medley on the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IV album, "The Battle". ''Final Fantasy V ''Final Fantasy V's battle theme is known as "Battle 1." An enhanced version of this theme can also be heard in Dissidia Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy VI ''Final Fantasy VI's battle theme is known as "Battle Theme." A remix of this theme appears in Dissidia 012: Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy VII ''Final Fantasy VII's battle theme is known as "Fighting" or "Those Who Fight", and is the first battle theme that begins differently to the earlier titles (the bass does still play the motif, however). This theme appears in Dissidia 012: Final Fantasy. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' has several different normal battle themes which play in different areas throughout the game, such as "Combat". A heavy remixed version of "Those Who Fight" plays, namely during Genesis's assault on the Shinra Building, titled "On the Verge of the Assault". Final Fantasy VIII ''Final Fantasy VIII's battle theme is known as "Don't Be Afraid", and has the distinction of being one of the few themes written for any title in the series in the 5/4 time signature. A remixed version can also be heard in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Also of note is that Final Fantasy VIII essentially has a second normal battle theme, which plays during the dream sequences involving Laguna and his ragtag group of Galbadian soldiers. During random encounters in this dream-world, "The Man with the Machine Gun" plays. ''Final Fantasy IX ''Final Fantasy IX's battle theme is known as "Battle 1". The introduction hearkens back to that of the battle themes of titles I''-''VI. A remixed version can also be heard in Dissidia Final Fantasy. The theme that plays during encounters with Ragtime Mouse and the Friendly Enemies is called "Faerie Battle". ''Final Fantasy X ''Final Fantasy X's battle theme is known as "Normal Battle". This is also available in Dissidia Final Fantasy as "FFX - Battle Theme". A slightly different version of the theme was included on the Music from Final Fantasy X Promo CD. ''Final Fantasy X-2 ''Final Fantasy X-2's battle theme is called "YRP Battle 3". ''Final Fantasy XI ''Final Fantasy XI has several different battle themes. Which one plays depends on whether the player is solo or in a group, whether the player is in a dungeon, and which expansion the player is playing. Certain events, such as Assault and Abyssea, have a special battle theme for them. ''Final Fantasy XIII ''Final Fantasy XIII's battle theme is called "Blinded By Light". However, in several points in the game, an uninterrupted version of the environment theme is used during battle. "Defiers of Fate" is a remix of "Blinded by Light" that is featured on the opening full-motion video and as a background track on parts of the game, playing as the battle theme uninterruptedly when so. A rearranged version of "Blinded by Light" can be heard in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 "Last Hunter" is the main battle theme of ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 composed by Naoshi Mizuta is an upbeat tune, reminiscent of rock music, which features electric guitar, violin, percussion and synthesizers. It has resemblances to "Blinded by Light" and also features briefly its leitmotif. It was used in E3 2011 and PAX 2011 trailers of the game. "Worlds Collide" "Worlds Collide" (衝突する世界, Shoutotsusuru Sekai, lit. "World Conflict") is a battle theme that plays during the battles with Paradox Alpha in the Yaschas Massif. It is composed by Naoshi Mizuta and performed by an unknown male vocalist. :Worlds collide and people fade :Seeking gates through timelines, we've all prayed :Let's fix the past, trade in now to see smiling faces :This hope, heart of Chaos cannot take :Paradoxes must break, this is the path I must take :My destiny may change your fate :The pain my heart feels is my strength :Worlds collide and people fade :Seeking gates through timelines, we've all prayed :Let's fix the past, trade in now to see smiling faces :This hope, heart of Chaos cannot take :Paradoxes must break, this is the path I must take :My destiny may change your fate :The pain my heart feels is my strength :Worlds collide and people fade :Seeking gates through timelines, we've all prayed :Let's fix the past, trade in now to see smiling faces :This hope, heart of Chaos cannot take :Paradoxes must break, this is the path I must take :My destiny may change your fate :The future to come is what we make Breaking the Limits! "Breaking the Limits!" (限界突破, Genkai Toppa!, lit. "Limits Exceeded!") is a vocal theme that plays during the battle with Gogmagog. It is composed by Mitsuto Suzuki with vocals by Shootie HG. :Your ambition is irrelevant :This is where time ends, do you attest? :Transcendence you have set forth in :Shy away or come see what's within :When intangibleness is mixing with volatility :The protagonist in me, within me :When intangibleness is mixing with volatility :The protagonist in me, within me :Volatility, do it, do it, do it, do it :It is crushing through my veins :The protagonist in me, it's within me :You have foreseen this conflict herein :You cannot bring back what has been :Run as fast as you can or let this begin :This foreclosure will decide our moral sins :Volatility :When intangibleness is mixing and crushing through my veins :The protagonist in me, it's within me :What is written you cannot intercept :The known future has come into effect :Now your struggle is meaningless :Chimerical for my repent :When intangibleness is mixing with volatility :The protagonist in me, within me :When intangibleness is mixing with volatility :The protagonist in me, within me :Volatility, do it, do it, do it, do it :It is crushing through my veins :The protagonist in me, it's within me :You have foreseen this conflict herein :You cannot bring back what has been :Run as fast as you can or let this begin :This foreclosure will decide our moral sins :Volatility :When intangibleness is mixing and crushing through my veins :The protagonist in me, it's within me :What is written you cannot intercept :The known future has come into effect :Now your struggle is meaningless :Chimerical for my repent ''Final Fantasy XIV ''Final Fantasy XIV has several different battle themes. Each of the five major zones has its own default battle theme, played regardless of party composition, and there's also a separate battle theme used in all dungeons. Events such as behests also have their own battle themes. Battle Guildleves also have a different theme for each major zone, while faction leves uses the same theme for every area. The regular battle and guildleve themes for the three starting areas (La Noscea, Thanalan and The Black Shroud) are present in the music disc Final Fantasy XIV / Battle Tracks. Good King Moggle Mog XII's battle theme is a remixed version of the moogle theme instead of Primal Judgement. This version of the song has a "spooky" feel to it, and once the King is summoned into battle, a choir starts singing along with the melody. Category:Music